The Waiting Game
by 2006 mall punk
Summary: No matter which route he chooses, Corrin always finds that his heart belongs to Nohr's first princess. Cormilla one shot(s?)


Everyday he rises, Corrin looks upon the kingdom of Valla and believes it's the day of the expanding man. Of course, he means himself, thinking about who he was before he left Nohr. They may have called him a fool, spewing Azura's poorly translated nonsense, but here he was, the King of the newest and arguably most powerful Kingdom in the lands.

Those of his kind understood the sacrifices he had to make. Anankos took not only everything they loved from them, but also the memories. He threw back a glass of Valla's now famous scotch and thought about the great icons that had been felled at Anankos whim; and by extension, his own hand. The ghosts they had slaing were countless; one of his own mother, Mikoto, his aunt and Azura's mother Arete, and the Kings Garon and Sumeragi would haunt him and all the royals likely until they died.

Another glass of scotch at that thought. The people could say what they want about him being a half dragon, but it came with its advantages. Like being able to handle poisons at much higher quantities, liquor being one of them. And stabbing him through his scales was hardly an option. No wyrmslyers were allowed in Valla, and anyone caught with was persecuted with extreme prejudice.

In a twisted way, Corrin had felt like more of a viper then the dragon he was in days past. Slithering his way through the lands of Nohr and Hoshido, wrapping his crazy schemes and Azura's ridiculous nonsense around both royal families. It may have been absurd, but as he strode from his balcony back into his royal bedroom, he felt insufferably full of himself. Being right had that effect on one, even the most humble, and looking upon his wife and children at rest in his bed he couldn't deny that he had felt true romance.

Sure, his Hoshidan "family" had expressed their distrust and political concerns with him when he decided to marry a Nohrian princess, but he had Azura and her Hoshidan prince of a husband to keep him in line politically and economically. And no one would dare publicly express their disapproval of marriage to Nohr's first princess, Camilla. And even fewer dared to speak ill of their children, two beautiful twins with his giant eyes and pointy ears, and her beautiful lilac hair.

Corrin smiles, looking upon them as they slumber. His day is full of trade meetings and royal visits from both the royal families, but he makes sure to schedule ample time for his family. Azura gladly handles what he doesn't, his cousin is restless and eager to prove herself. He straps on his kingly Vallite armor, dressed in his country's colors of silver and green. He presses soft kisses on his children's and wife's head, making sure not to disturb the slumber of his family and strides out into the world.

* * *

Corrin awakes to the ship tossing in the waves, flinging him and Camilla out of their bed. He wakes with blood tricking out of his nose and an undeniable sickness in his stomach. The dream is gone as quickly as it came, and reality smacks him as hard as his slumbering's wife being as they're tossed off their bed and onto the cabin floor.

There's no peace between Nohr and Hoshido, he recalls as quickly as he can rub his eyes and get the gunk out of his eyes. He's the spearhead of the assault on Hoshido, another poor attempt on King Garon's part to get him killed, he thinks. Camilla begins to wake atop him, the both of them wrapped in their furs on the ground.

Garon thinks he's a fool, but Azura has a crazy scheme ready to destroy King Garon. And Corrin can't help but smile at the thought of killing King Garon, and he fully intended to slay Iago and Hans along the way. He tries not to take joy in killing, but thinking of slaughtering them makes him smile. Camilla looks at him, and he tries his best to hide the grin of a mad man he was aware that he was likely wearing.

"The waves seem to be getting rougher as we get closer to Hoshido." Camilla groaned, standing up and taking their furs with her. "At least we no longer have to worry about pirates."

Camilla smiled upon him, and his breath hitched in his throat. He had no shame or guilt looking upon his fiance's naked form; Camilla had been, and always will be the most beautiful woman he had seen. There had been many a shameful nights he took himself in his hand thinking of her. Flora may have been his first kiss, and Felicia may have been his first, but Camilla had always been his true love. The days between her visits had been agony, and were had pressed, he couldn't deny that he had been glad they weren't related in anyway. It would make explaining their engagement far easier, and slightly less scandalous.

Their troop may have made stupid cracks about him being a dragon, simple things about him hoarding gold and burying wyrmslayers in fear. Which was true, the wrymslayer bit at least, not that he'd let anyone know, but he was just as bad as Camilla when it came to jealousy and overprotectiveness. Unlike Camilla, Corrin had always been subtle about it. Beruka and Selena had earned their fair share of of gold cracking skulls for Camilla. His love would outright threaten to murder people, but his wrath had always been quieter, far more ominous and even more terrifying the the first princess of Nohr threatening to publicly behind someone.

Dragon's in their soldiers stories and imaginations were fat, lazy, fire breathing lizards who sat upon piles of gold. While he didn't like thinking of himself in such a way, actual dragons such as himself were abominations compared to what the people dream of. All it took was a brief grasp of his stone and he revealed what his kind actually were; boney, slender, lanky horrifying abominations. At the minimum, it took him shifting his arm into the sharp, jagged spear he used to skewer countless enemy soldiers. At most, it took him revealing the monstrosity of a mouth his hand could shift into, a form with enough power in it to easily crush a man's body in its jaws without a thought.

"Come, my love, I find this bed far too lonely." Camilla purred, dragging their furs back up on their bed in their poorly lit cabin, "And with you down there, I believe the floor is far too crowded."

Not nearly as quick to wake, even being tossed off his bed by the ocean, Corrin lazily stood up and flooped ungracefully back onto their bed. "I was having the most wonderful dream…" he barely managed to get out in between yawns, "I had managed to bring peace to the world."

"Oh? Well, if anyone could, it'd be you, darling." Camilla said, wrapping the furs over him and pulling him close to her.

"Mmm… yeah, I was the king of Valla. And you were my queen. And… and we had twins," Corrin yawned out, "a boy and a girl. They had your hair. And my ears."

"We were truly blessed, then." Camilla said, running her fingers through his hair, "I hope we'll be as fortunate as we were in your dreams."

"We will be. Our daughters name was… Kana, but I- I can't remember our sons name." Corrin said, getting frustrated with his lapse in memory, "but he was just as loved. We had made our own family sigil and colors. Green and silver… the armor was beautiful."

"It sounds like a wonderful dream, sweetie." Camilla hummed, burying Corrin's face into her bosom. "Now try and rest. We're expected to land on the shores of Hoshido tomorrow, and you need to be well rested to exterminate those fools."

"...but I don't want to hurt anyone," Corrin whispered falling back into a slumber. Perhaps in another life he'd be the king of Valla. There'd be a world where both countries came together in peace, but this wasn't it. Camilla made him think choosing Nohr wasn't a mistake; but his vivid dreams made him think otherwise.

* * *

A/N: blame this on the jameson and listening to deacon blues on repeat. one run through, one brief proof.


End file.
